Hell Hath no Fury Like Yellow's Wrath
by Cem-chan
Summary: Yellow's the type of person who can smile and forgive anything. So what happens when she finally looses it? If your the idiot responsible...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know I should be updating other things, but I had this idea for a ViridianShipping story and just had to post it. It spans a few chapters and if Silver survives till the end...it'll be funny.

Summary: Yellow's the type of person who can smile and forgive anything. So what happens when she finally looses it? If your the idiot responsible...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!

* * *

It was a pleasent day in Viridian shipping. The sun was shining, the Chatot were chirping and everyone was happy. "Silver," Yellow called chasing after the red-haired boy. This had been going on all morning. Silver had something on his mind and now Yellow had put it upon herself to make things right. Too bad she was annoying the sanity out of him.

Yellow and Silver were almost polar opposites. Yellow had lived a happy life life in Viridian City, and grew up to be cheerful and optimistic. Blue described her as a girl who could smile and forgive anything. Even when she was mad (yeah right), she was still happy. Whenever there was someone after her, she tried to make friends with that person, even if it was a crazy assassin.

Silver was another story. He had a tough childhood, and shielded out all emotions. And everyonce in a while he'd have a bad day (okay more like every day). Usually people left him alone when he was in a bad mood but then again, he never spent the night in Viridian...at the house of the most cheerful girl in the world. Her obbsession with "bonding" with him, was enough to put anyone in a bad mood.

"Come on talk to me," she yelled, "How will we bond if you keep running away?"

"Simple," he yelled back, "I will only say this once more: Leave Me Alone!" In relaity he already said those exact words 10 times already. And the persistent little girl was still following him. She had chased him all the way to the Cinnabar Island, and was still at it. Since there were buildings there, Silver decided to hide in one of them and then when Yellow was gone, flee to Hoenn or some other far away region where he'd be free of her for good. 'I will never understand how THAT is Blue's best friend,' he thought.

"Gotcha," Yellow said jumping on him from nowhere and pinning him on the ground, "Yay I win. Now will you tell me whats wrong?" Silver wasted no time pushing her off.

"No," he snapped. Then reconsidered. "Actually yes," he said, "You following me and not giving me a moments rest is whats bothering me. Now will you get lost. Arent you in love with Red or something? Go ask him out." Yellow looked down in the ground sadly. Silver got up and broushed the dirt of himself. After looking at Yellow, he did feel kinda bad for saying that. Everyone knew Red liked Blue (Silver hated him for that) and Yellow respected the two too much to win him over.

But he was sick and tired of her chasing him to care. So he walked off. Well not really. He barely made two steps when Yellow got up (smiling) and asked, "Wanna have Dinner tonight?" Silver fell over in shock. Blue wasn't kidding when she said Yellow could smile and forgive anything. And instead of going away, she decided to ask him out.

Silver started laughing. "Whats so funny?" Yellow asked.

"You did it," he laughed, "You made me feel better. Asking me out. Yellow you spend too much time with Diamond and Pearl now. You're becoming a comedian."

"I was serious," Yellow said clearly not as cheerful as before. "Have Dinner with me."

"And I am too," Silver said, "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Yellow looked down. Her hands turned into fists and she was muttering something Silver couldn't hear. Silver thought she was going to start crying.

"Um okay maybe that was a little harsh," he said. Even someone as cold as SIlver couldn't stand to see girls crying. Besides if Yellow started crying, Blue would find out and then SIlver would be forced to date Yellow. "Listen Blondie," he began but was cut of by Yellow screaming, "ChuChu Thunder!"

She sent out her Pikachu to use Thunder on Silver. It missed (Lucky break) but now SIlver was worried. Yellow recalled ChuChu and glared at Silver with the most ferocious eyes he ever saw. (I know this scene is hard to imagine). Silver's had plenty of death glares before but this was the first one to actually scare him.

"You like someone else don't you?" she hissed.

"Um well now that you mention it..."Silver began nervously but Yellow told him to shut up so he did that before he had another Thunder coming his way. Silver knew what happens whn Yellow battles with heightened emotions (like now only much weaker). If she were too attack him in that state he'd be dead. Apparently though, thats what Yellow wanted.

"If I can't have you..." she hissed, "No one can! Die!" She sent out all her pokemon at once for a group attack. Silver dodged it by jumping into the water quickly but the attack hit a building. Fortunatley for ALL of Cinnabar that particualr building was under termite inspection so no one was inside (expect maybe the Termite Inspector himself) when the attack hit. Needless to say, the building started collapsing. "Dodosk Protect." Yellow stated and a green shield surrounded her. The building fell all around her but she was perfectly safe. All her other pokemon were safe inside their pokeballs. Even they were afraid of their trainer.

After a quick Pokedex check, Silver realized...he had made a horrible Horrible HORRIBLE mistake.

To be continued...

* * *

Next chapter: Silver runs to the Kanto pokedex holders for help while avoiding the crazed assassin set on killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Well as promised the 2nd chapter of Yellow's wrath. Will Silver survive this chapter? Read on to find out.

ATTENTION LUCKYSHIPPERS: THERE IS SOME IMPLIED LUCKYSHIPPING IN THIS CHAPTER ON RED'S PART. ENJOY!

Actually Everyone enjoy.

* * *

Yellow looked the Island. She was surrounded by the ruined building. Silver was nowhere to be seen. Unknown to her, he had Feraligatr use Dive and was now swimming for his life. But she thought he was hiding in one of the buildings here. "Everyone attack," she ordered sending her pokemon out once again, "Leave no stone unturned. Find SIlver and kill him!"

Her pokemon knew better thant to argue and so the destruction of Cinnabar began. Luckily for the island, it was all under Termite Quarantine so so one (except for the exterminators) should have been there.

Meanwhile:

Silver had just set foot in Pallet Town then he thought he heard an explosion behind him. Nervously he turned around and saw a smoking island. "Whoo boy," he said, "If anyone asks a volcano did that." (I hope he knew there were no volcanoes near Cinnabar.) "I hope Yellow's okay."

It took him a moment to realize what words had just exited his mouth. "What the?" he said, "Thats not Yellow! Thats a crazed Assassin. I hope the termites get her." He walked into Pallet Town trying to forget his troubles. There he saw Red pacing frantically in front of Blue's house. He wanted to ask her out, but found out from her parents that she wasnt home, and now didn't know what to do. But Silver didn't care at the moment. "Red!" he yelled running over to hug him. Silver was so terrified of what happened be didn't realize he was hugging his love rival. But Red did, and now the role of the terrified person switched.

"Gah," he yelled pushing Silver off, "Whats wrong with you?" But before Silver could answer Red said, "Oh I get it! This is like "Wacky Wednesday!" where the father switched bodies with his son after they were fighting non-stop. Let me guess," he said, "It's really you...Yellow." Silver groaned at first but then went into panic after Red said the Y-word.

"No you dolt," he hissed, "Its me SIlver. Listen I need your help." Red looked at him carefully. "Are you sure you're Silver. Blue said your cold and rude and never show emotion." Silver glared at him. "Okay not in those words," Red admitted. Before Silver could yell at Red some more, he heard a familiar voice.

"SILVER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yellow yelled. She was coming closer. "ITS FUTILE TO RUN! GET OUT HERE AND DIE!" SIlver pushed Red into a bush covering his mouth. He was shaking with fear as Yellow stormed through Pallet town. She had a fiery aura around her. As soon as she passed (deciding not to destroy Pallet town) Silver sighed from relief.

"Are you sure this isn't "Wacky Wednesday?" Cause that's sure wasn't Yellow," Red said. Silver groaned. "Yes I'm positive we're all in our regular bodies. Now shut up and listen. What would you do if you had a crazed girl mad at you swearing to kill you?" It took Red a moment to connect the dots. But when he did he turned whiter then a ghost. WAY whiter.

"You mean..." he asked pointing to where Yellow just was, "You..." Silver nodded. Red fainted on the spot. Silver kicked him in the shoulder lightly wanting to know if he would wake up and save him. But Red was out cold. "Coward," Silver grumbled and decided to turn to the next pokedex holder, Green. "It's not like he's her target." Silver grumbled about Red. Only a coward would faint or run from his problems. Well it's true that Silver was running but if he stayed, Yellow would murder him. It was a matter of life and death, not bravery. Not related at all. (Need we remind him that it's HIS FAULT TO BEGIN WITH?)

Silver snuck over to Viridian city. He kept a low-profile because, at that moment, he would rather be trapped in an elevator with Mask of Ice, and the other masked children (minus Blue) then in the same area as Yellow. Why did he have to be so rude. One Dinner wouldn't have killed him. This Yellow would however. Silver was too young to die. He still hadn't kissed Blue. It was awful!

Luckily Yellow wasn't in Viridian. Aside from the Paper posted on every square centimeter of the city saying "SILVER I WILL KILL YOU!" it's like Yellow wasn't even there. So Silver had no trouble getting to the gym (well actually he did. It took him an hour to peel all the paper of the door so it would open). Green was inside watching the news. There was a bulletin about the destruction of Cinnabar, which made SIlver nervous. As far as the death list went it was only the Termite Inspector.

"Hiya Green," Silver said nervously. Green turned to him. "What's eating you?" he asked. "Oh nothing," he said changing the subject, "Tragic incident isn't it?" Secretly he was thinking of hiding out in the gym until Yellow calmed down.

"Heartbreaking," Green said glaring at Silver, "Now what's going on?" It wasn't like Silver to be so jumpy and nervous. It looked like he would have a heart attack at any moment. But then again it wasn't like Yellow to destroy an island or cover Viridian with papers.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Green hit him over the head.

"I mean why is my city covered with papers?" he yelled, "I'm not Red. Don't go "It's Wacky Wednesday" on me." Silver sighed and explained the whole situation to Green. Well he excluded the part where he was mean to Yellow. There was no need to add extra wood to the fire. Though that log actually sparked it.

"And now she wants to kill me," Silver finished, "Red fainted from shock so now I need your help. SAVE ME!" He wrapped himself around Green. Green pulled him away. "Well buddy," he said putting his hand on Silver's shoulder. Silver was relieved that Green would help him, "I'll miss you." He opened the gym door yelling through a megaphone, "YELLOW YOUR VICTIM IS HERE COME AND GET HIM!" SIlver's mouth fell open.

"Traitor!" he yelled. "Oh come one," Green said, "You're overreacting. It's Yellow we're talking about!" Silver couldn't believe this. Green didn't believe him! "But what about Cinnabar?" he asked.

"It was a volcano," Green explained, "As if our sweet Yellow who couldn't catch a Caterpie could do that."

"What about the papers?" Silver explained. He could already feel Yellow approaching. "Silver," Green said, "It's just paper. It could been put by anyone."

"I hate you?" SIlver snarled. "Love you too," Green teased. At that moment Yellow approached, carrying a huge wheelbarrow full of weapons that can kill a man just by looking at them. "IM BACK TO KILL YOU SILVER!" she hissed. Green, who was laughing until a moment ago, suddenly paled. He looked at Silver (who was just as white), Yellow (with her meniacal eyes and weapons) then locked himself inside the gym barracading the door with everything he owned.

"COWARD!" Silver yelled not taking his eyes off Yellow. If she wasn't mad he could've calmed her down by taking her in a pokemon battle. But according to the pokedex, Yellow was SO mad that her pokemon's levels rose all the way to 999, even though it was supposed to be impossible. "DON'T KILL ME!" he begged.

"DIE!" she yelled and sent a Thunder from ChuChu at him. He started running away. Not looking back not even caring where he was going. Anywhere was better than Viridian. Yellow was now chasing him sending various attacks at him and an occasional weapon or two. Since this story isn't about to end, SIlver managed to dodge everything, and kept running until he was in Vermillion aka away from Yellow.

"I've gotta leave this region," he said, "This boat goes to Sinnoh. She'll never look there!" Too bad the boat wasn't coming for 10 minutes. If SIlver could survive until then, he'd be okay...maybe. That was when he ran into Blue. She too was waiting for the boat. Only not the Sinnoh boat. She was going to go visit Brinca on Two Island.

Silver sighed from relief. 'Finally someone who'll help,' he thought, "BLUE!" he ran over to her and gve her a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're here!" Unlike the other, Blue didn't push him away. She hugged back.

"Hi SIlver long time no see," she said cheerfully until she saw his panicked state. "What's wrong?" Silver quickly explained the same thing he did to Green.

"And Now she wants to kill me," he concluded, "Red fainted from shock, and Green locked himself inside the gym. SAVE ME!" Blue blinked in confusion.

"Yellow's gone wild?" she asked, "That's strange! Are you sure nothing happened in particular?" SIlver couldn't lie to Blue, but if she knew the truth she'd side with Yellow. That'd be worse. "Please you're like a sister to me! You won't betray me will you?" he begged. Blue smiled softly.

"Of course not," she said, "I'll talk to Yellow. This is all a misunderstanding." Then Yellow appeared. "DIE!" she hissed at him. Every living creature fled from terror. Silver hid behind Blue who looked at her best friend shocked.

"Yellow?" she said, "Are you okay?"

"SILVER DIE!" she yelled completely ignoring her friend. "BLUE GET AWAY OR DIE." Blue gulped.

"SIlver I'm sorry," she said and dashed off, "I'm off to join the Witness Protection Program. RUN!" Silver groaned. Even Blue wasn't saving him. However he was going to Sinnoh. The Boat even came to save him. But then it saw Yellow and swam for its life too. Then there was an explosion. "It came from Cerulean Cave!" someone shouted. "It's a cave in." Once again, luckily Carulean Cave was off limits to the public. Only the Cave Guard should have been near by at the time. And maybe an archeologist.

In his mind Silver shed a tear. "They were so young!" he thought. But he had other problems. "Yellow calm down," he said, "You don't want to do this!" But the voice of reason was gone.

"DIE!" she yelled sending Tri-Attack at him this time. Once again he dodged by water. He was going to Sinnoh if he had to swim there. He had to avoid Yellow's wrath!

to be continued...

* * *

Wow poor Kanto. Anyone notice that Cerulean Cave, and Cinnabar Island have been destroyed like in the GSC games? Maybe Yellow was there. (Gulp)

Next Time: Silver avoided Yellow to Sinnoh and is now begging the Sinnoh des holders for help. But where a victim goes, an assassin is sure to follow...


	3. Chapter 3

It's another update from little moi. I'm planning on finishing this fic either tomorrow or friday so keep your fingers crossed. And since my Disclaimer is in Florida, Silver offered to do it this time.

Silver: When did I offer that?

Me: Don't make me type Yellow in here

Silver (panicking): Cem doesn't own the manga, she owns half of Hotel Evil, who I blame for this fic, and this plot is hers. And I was never here so if Yellow asks I'm moved to Pluto...which according to Cem's teacher is in fact a planet.

PS: I gave Belitz a major role in this story (mainly being the Pokedex holder to stay calm) because well I kinda feel sorry for her. Those geniuses (no sarcasm) named her Platina/Platinum! (Though its not official yet) If you had that name, wouldn't you want some pity?

* * *

Silver had reached Sunnyshore city and was thanking Arceus for every second Yellow was away. He didn't know (or really care) where Yellow was, but she wasn't there and that was good enough for him. Maybe he could start anew here. Perhaps he should have followed Blue to the witness protection program.

"Okay," he said taking out his pokegear, "According to this thing, that rich girl lives in Sandgem town and those comedians live in Twinleaf which is..." he groaned at the sight of the map, "On the other side of Sinnoh. This calls for Plan B." He started dialing Blue's number. Actually he just pressed one button. He had put Blue on every speed-dial setting in the thing.

"Hello?" Blue's face appeared on the screen, "Silver your still alive. Yay!"

"Listen Blue," he said shakily, "Can I borrow your Abra?" She looked confused but nodded.

"Are you near a pokemon center?" she asked, "If you don't mind I'd like to borrow Kingdra again."

Silver nodded. Blue and Kingdra were good friends. "I'm in Sunnyshore right now give me a minute."

Blue nodded. "BTW according to the tracker Yellow is currently headed your way. Silver paled. "Don't worry," Blue laughed, "She's held up in Pallet. She needs to get Pika from Red before she can do any sea travel. Oh and Silver?" Silver turned to stone. He knew that tone. (Hey it rhymed XD)

"Why is my boyfriend in a coma?" she asked. "Gotta go," Silver said and hung up. He couldn't believe he hung up on Blue, but if he told her why Red was in a coma, she track him down and feed him to Yellow...if she was in a good mood that is. Silver may be complaining about Yellow now, but Blue in a bad mood is 10 times worse. Fortunatly he never was the victim in that situation. (Maybe that should be a sequel)

After Silver obtained Blue's Abra, he teleported to Sandgem town or more specifically The Lady's mansion. Lady Berlitz was calm and collected (sweatdrop). If anyone could help Silver it was her. (Well he does need help). Berlitz's butler greeted SIlver and took him to a dressing room. He could never allow a "ruffian" like that to interact with the Lady. Silver almost chocked when he saw the outfit he was to wear. It bore a strong resemblence to the outfit SHE made him wear. (Relax SHE is not Yellow.)

Reluctantly she put the hideous cape and belt over his clothes and went to join Berlitz in the library. It never ceased to amaze the victim how grand one room could be. Silver was positive that the library alone was bigger than the ice mansion where he grew up. He met up with the lady in the middle of the room . She was sitting on a large velvet chair sipping tea. 'What is with all rich girls and tea?' he thought. (AN: SIlver if you ever think that again I will teleport Yellow there. Tea is good for the sole)

"Ah Silver long time no see," Berlitz said and notioned for him to sit down. "Hi Berlitz," Silver said quickly, "Listen I need a favor."

"I am not a charity Silver," she said sharply, "I will not lend you money again. You still havent paid me back for last time." Silver sweatdropped. Leave it to Berlitz to discuss an old debt at a time like this. And he did pay back half already. How could she think about money when there was a crazy assassin out to get him. Oh wait that's why he was here.

"I'll pay you soon," Silver said, "Listen I have a problem and need advice." Before he could begin Berlitz held up three fingers.

"3000 poke for my services," she said. Silver's mouth dropped open. "I'll put it on your tab if you can't pay now," she said.

"Fine," Silver groaned. 'It's not like I'll be able to pay her back if no one helps me,' he thought. He quickly explained his problem this time telling every detail. There was no use lying to Berlitz. She knew all anyway. And he may as well get his money's worth. The Lady listened to every word carefully while stirring her tea.

"I see," she said, "Well then there is only one thing to do. Ask Yellow out. You'd be surprised what that would do." Silver's mouth fell open.

"Can't you actually help me?" he begged and tried to hug her. She slapped him cooly. "No touching," she hissed. "And I did help you. Whether or not you listen is up to you." She then held out a professional looking note and a pen. "Sign here please."

Silver signed the paper carelessly. He didn't want Berlitz to know he had reading troubles so he didn't bother reading it. "What is it?" he asked. "A restraining order. You are no longer allowed to be within 3 miles of me or my estate. Send all payments by mail and please leave." She explained putting it away. Silver resisted the urge to strangle the Lady now.

"I'm sorry Silver but I don't want any trouble from Yellow's wrath," she said following him out. "And if you are nearby, you could attract trouble. When this blows over I'll consider lifting it. Oh and I'd like the clothes back." Silver ripped off the cape and belt and tossed them on the floor. He was furious at Berlitz for doing this to him.

"Oh and Diamond and Pearl are currently in Hearthome city if you need them," she said ignoring the clothes, "Goodbye SIlver." He didn't bother saying goodbye to Berlitz. He wasn't sending her anymore payments either. That 400,000,000,000 (now 400,000,003,000) poke debt could rot in hell. (Guess how long it took him to pay off half!)(I wonder what he needed that much for anyway)

Fortunatly, Berlitz did tell him where he could find Dia and Pearl.But when he teleported to Hearthome, Silver ended having to wait for them to finish their Manzai show. And since I'm no good at writing Manzai lets go look at Yellow...

Yellow had just set foot in Sandgem town to find Silver. Yes she was still VERY mad at him and wanted to kill him. "Milady," an army man said, "We've spotted the angry girl." he was speaking through a walky talky. All around him were army men with rifles pointed at Yellow, though in her blind rage she didn't notice them. "Shall we shoot?" he asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Berlitz said from the other side, "Under no circumstance is any bullet touching her. We're just taking necessary precautions. If she gets too close reveal his location. Protect this estate or else!" Does anyone else think Berlitz is overreacting just a little?

Yellow, still not noticing the scary guns, came closer to the mansion. The army men started panicking. They couldn't shoot her so they were scared. (Big strong army men are afraid of a little girl. How sad)

"Lady Berlitz," Yellow yelled, "I know you know where he is. Tell me or say good bye to your mansion."

"Don't worry Milady she's bluffing," the army man with the walky talky said unconvinced. "No," Berliz replied, "You've seen the news. You heard the story from Silver. We have to tell her."

"Yellow of the Viridian Forest," Army Man said, "If we tell you the location of the boy, will you leave in peace?" Yellow nodded.

"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded. The Army Man gulped.

"Hearthome!" the man shouted, "Now please leave."

"If You lie, You die," Yellow hissed and turned away. Now it was time to go to Hearthome City to pursue him. Silver had to die. He was so mean to her.The rumors about his heart being made of ice (Green started them) were true apparently. Yellow didn't want to believe them, but after his cold words at Cinnabar Crater they had to be true. Now he had to die!

"Freesk," she said releasing her Butterfree and strapping on, "To Hearthome." (FYI: I'm using Coronis-sama's fan names when referring to her pokemon so yes the Butterfree is named Freesk. I really hate how Chuang Yi used her Viz names for the Yellow chapter but then switched to Coronis-sama's for the FRLG)

"Milady have we done the right thing?" Army Man asked nervously, "I know this isn't my place to say so, but you shouldn't betray a client's trust."

"You're right," Berlitz answered, "It is not you place to say so. But Silver has to learn his lesson and if this is the only way. So be it." She them pressed annother button. "Sebastion (the butler) please contact the pokedex holders of Johto and Hoenn and explain the situation to them. However do not contact the swine or the rude one." (Guess who she's referring to)

"Yes milady," came the staticy reply. Berlitz looked out the window over to Hearthome's direction. She felt no pity towards Silver but was worried about her ex-bodyguards. They were right in the line of fire between Silver and Yellow.

Meanwhile in Hearthome city Diamond and Pearl had just finished their act. No, they were booed off the stage and thrown out of the theater. Yes, thats the better way to put it. For Silver, that was a good thing. He could finally ask for their help. Maybe luck was finally on his side...

Or maybe not.

"What do you mean you wont help me?" SIlver demanded. Dia and Pearl had listened to his explanation (the Kanto edition where he lies about what really happened) but were too busy focusing on fixing their act to really care.

"Look Silver," Pearl said, "I know people who have experienced trauma can sometimes have hallucinations. I'm positive your Evil Yellow is nothing more then a hallucination. Frankly I'm surprised you're still concious." (And I'm surprised he's not hearing this from Crystal)

"This isn't a hallucination," Silver yelled, "What about Cinnabar Island and Cerulean Cave?"

"Everyone was expecting the Cave to collapse for a long time," Pearl said impatiently, "You don't need to blame Yellow for that."

"And the news say that a volcano errupted on Cinnabar," Dia added stuffing something into his mouth. (I think its one those bread things that you get in restaurants) "Yellow too sweet and cute to do that."

Silver twitched. He should've known non-Kantoers wouldn't understand: THERE ARE NO FREAKIN VOLCANOES ON CINNABAR ISLAND! (Silver's thoughts here)

"Now could you please go see a doctor," Pearl said rudely (I wonder if he talks like that with Berlitz), "Diamond and I have to work on our act." Silver's last strand of sanity exploded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he growled, "But I wish Yellow would show up here just so you would listen to me!" No sooner had he said that...she appeared.

"DIE!" came a voice from the sky. Silver cringed and looked over at Yellow who had landed.'Note to self,' Silver thought nervously, 'Be VERY careful with wishes.' Diamond and Pearl who were laughing just moments ago had suddenly hid behind Silver.

"Oh now you listen," he hissed at Pearl. But now he was face to face with a monster...again.

"Ask her out!" Berlitz's voice yelled in his head.

"NEVER!" Silver yelled (at no one really) and started running for his life again. Yellow followed him completely ignoring Diamond and Pearl. They were not targets. Pearl blinked at Silver in confusin and annoyance as he ran off.

"Crazy Yellow or not he should still see a doctor," Pearl said to himself. Dia was still munching on bread. According to Pearl, normal people did not shout "NEVER" to no one for no reason.

Silver kept on running from Yellow. "Look Yellow we both know you don't want to do this," he said, "Why not call it a day. Go home. Torment Red, Kill Green, maybe Berlitz too. And Pearl if you'd like. But PLEASE DONT HURT ME I'M BEGGING YOU!" (How sad -.-")

"No," Yellow yelled, "you're mean. DIE! It is now my mission to rid the world of meanies like you." (Aww come one How is it possible that this cute little Yellow is evil)

"But that's more reason to kill Green, Pearl and the rich brat!" SIlver tried to reason, "They're mean too."

"They are not mean," Yellow hissed, "The Lady and Green were both kind enough to tell me your location." Silver cursed at Berlitz under his breath. So that was how Yellow found him so fast.

"Berlitz you two-faced traitor," he muttered, "At this rate I'll need a monster to take down a monster." Silver suddenly stopped running.

"That's it," he yelled, "I know the perfect person to ask for help! Abra go." The psychic pokemon came out. "Take me to Littleroot." The pokemon nodded and in a flash SIlver was gone. Yellow looked at him disgusted as he left. "You can run all you want," she said, "But you'll never OUTRUN ME!"

To be continued...

* * *

Woah that a lot of typing. I have a little game for everyone. There are two new shipping me and my friend made up: Paupershipping (or Debtshipping) and Abuseshipping. For those of you who have also read Hotel Evil by me and Swifty, try and guess what these ships are. They will be used in Hotel Evil (Along with a personal fave Sign-this-pleaseshipping)

Oh and for those of you who noticed, Berlitz is getting a little more attention then the others. And according to Swifty, the whole money for services thing was subconciously copied from "Gakuen Alice" even though I really don't know the show. Berlitz's spirit will make more appearences in future chapters, and if anyone wants anything in a future chapter as well (like a calamity by Yellow, a plot by Silver etc..) let me know. I'll see what I can do.

Oh here's a link to Hotel Evil if anyone wants: http: /www. fanfiction. net/s/4296215/1/Hotel Evil (No spaces though of course)

R and R if you want a quick update people

Oh and Preview: SIlver goes to Hoenn to fight fire with fire. Will Yellow finally be stopped or will Silver fall to his doom? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I'm back again. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope this chappie wont disappoint.

ON WITH THE FIC...

* * *

Silver arrived in Hoenn with a thud. Apparently traveling between regions isn't the smatest thing to do with Teleport. (Considering you could never do that in the games). Instead of arriving in Littleroot town, home of the craziest monster in the world, Silver ended up in Lilycove, one of the farthest cities from there. And it didn't help him to land in a tree...30 feet from the ground.

"Eep," Silver whined hugging the branch. "I don't like heights." This was just another one of Silver's (many) dislikes. It was one thing to be scaling mountains (over 100 feet high) to avoid Yellow (deleted scene ) but it was another to be stuck on a tree (only 30 feet high). The difference was...he wasn't avoiding Yellow at the moment. He had thought of a way to get rid of her once and for all. Now he just had to get to it.

"Hey," a voice said, "Are you stuck up there?" Silver forced himself to look down at the speaker. 'That voice...' he thoguht, 'It can't be!'

"Emerald," he cheered, "What are you doing here?" Silver was happy to see him. Considering, he didn't even know where Littleroot was. Silver had never actually been to Hoenn before. (He went to Sinnoh to get money from Berlitz prior to all this) And as Jerky as Emerald was, he needed help...and lots of it.

"Oh it's you," Emerald said annoyed now. Before he didn't know who was in the tree. But now he did, and it wasn't exactly his favorite person (Silver has a lot of enemies "--). "Why are you hugging a tree?"

"Because I'm stuck!" Silver yelled down, "Help me please!" Emerald cocked his head and looked at Silver confused.

"Don't you have a Murkrow on you to help you down?" Emerald asked. Silver sweatdropped. 'Oh right!' While running from Yellow, he must have lost a few (dozen) brain cells. Silver quickly released the black bird and flew down to the ground. Emerald sighed. "Why were you in a tree anyway?"

Silver quickly explained his story (the lie-ish one). Only he didn't get to finish this time. Emerald had fallen asleep. "EMERALD!" Silver yelled, "WERENT YOU LISTENING?" The short boy woke up with a yawn.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah," he said, "It sounds like you have a problem." Silver twitched in annoyance. "Yes I have a problem," he half-growled, "Help me with it." Emerald shook his head.

"If I help you, that'll mean I have to get involved and Yellow will have a problem with me." Emerald explained, "I hate perky cheery people as much as you do, so if you're afraid of Yellow now, I don't want to get involved," he turned to leave, "Tough Luck."

'Now I know why Berlitz calls him rude one,' Silver thought. Images of Yellow strangling Emerald entered his mind. Silver shook his head to clear those images. He wouldn't wish that on anybody...except maybe Gold the Perverted Molester. All those times he (sensored out events)...if (and only if) he would go to Gold for help, then he would wait for Yellow to appear for his sweet revenged. Revenge is a dish best served cold...and with Yellow's help, it'd be icy.

Silver entered the pokemon center bitterly. He needed to recharge Abra for future teleports, and get a map of Hoenn already. And as usual, nothing was going his way. "What do you mean it'll take an hour?" he yelled at the Nurse Joy, "My pokemon are all fine. They just need a simple recharge." The nurse shook her head.

"The machines are down right now so I have to heal everyone by hand," she said, "There is a contest starting soon if you want to watch. Once it ends I'm sure I'll be done with your pokemon." Silver muttered something under his breath (If I went to find out what it was the rating of this fic would have to go up) and left reluctantly.

Contest Hall...

Since there were no gyms in Lilycove (and since he doesn't even have his pokemon), Silver followed the Nurse Joy's advice and went to the contest hall.

Now he knew what IT meant, when IT said contests are boring. All they were doing was sending out their groomed pokemon and making them show off. Where's the skill (or fun) in that? If it wasn't for the final contestant, Silver would have fallen asleep, then Yellow would arrive and kill him befor he knew what hit him. So he had to thank this guy.

It was Ruby. After saying one of his little speeches, he sent out his Delcatty, Coco. The purple Prim pokemon Was wearing a royal cape like a queen. The judges awarded Ruby with the Normal Cute Ribbon a few miserable moments later. Silver rolled his eyes. These contests were a joke. But he had to talk to Ruby first. But Ruby was not one to just talk to anyone, even a fellow pokedex holder. No Silver would need some super clever plan to get Ruby to talk to him.

A smile formed on Silver's lips for the first time that day. He knew just what to do.

Later...

As Ruby exited the contest hall praising the Delcatty inside her pokeball, a net suddenly fell on him. It took him almost three minutes to figure out what was going on. "OH NO!" he yelled, "A CELEBRITY KIDNAPPING! Someone please help me." Silver jumped down from the little tree, he was on.

"Okay mission accomplished," he said and faced the whimpering Ruby who was crying (yes crying) about celebrities who get kidnapped and never seen again. SIlver sweatdropped. Maybe consulting Ruby wasn't such a smart idea. He overreacted at everything...and he was almost as dense as Gold.

"Ruby," Silver snapped and snapped his fingers in front of Ruby's face, "Listen. I need your help." There was no need to explain what happened next. Basically Ruby say Silver, his eyes beamed, and he started calling the poor victim his hero and savior and things along those lines, making SIlver REALLY regret his actions. Ruby had no idea who kidnapped him. All he knew was that "his wonderful Silver was here to save him from the evil clutches of his kidnappers."

(Dear Readers: This is as close to a Yaoi/Yuri moment, you will ever read in my fics. But then again it's not a real Yaoi moment. It's just Ruby being...well, Ruby.)

"You idiot," Silver hissed, "I need your help. And listen carefully, I'm not gay, and you have a girlfriend. A very creepy one but it still counts. I need your help."

"Is this about Yellow," Ruby asked curiously. "And Sapphire is not my girlfriend for the 1000th time."

"Actually yes," Silver said confused ignoring the girlfriend comment, "How'd you know?"

"(Truck passes by) told me," Ruby said, "She said you made Yellow very mad and now she's out to get you."

'Stupid Berlitz,' Silver thought twitching, 'Always getting in my way. And its all because I owe her a few lousy poke.'

"Okay so that saves me an explanation," Silver said crossing his arms, "Let's cut to the chase. HELP ME!" Silver didn't want to hug Ruby because of that moment a while ago. Ruby shook his head. Silver glared at him. "Why not?" he demanded.

"If I try to help you, I might get dirty," Ruby explained, "Ask that barbarian to help you. She lives for dirt." Silver suddenly grabbed Ruby's red shirt and pulled him in. (Note: Ruby's still in the net)

"Listen you sissy," Silver hissed, "I have been Drowned, attacked, barracaded, abused, betrayed, yelled at, ignored, humiliated, and bored today. Help me or once Yellow gets here, I'll dress you up like me and set her loose on you. Is. That. What. You. Want?" Ruby shook his head.

"Silver," he said, "Can you let go of my shirt. You're crumpling it." Silver's eye started twitching violently. Then Ruby said, "Hiya Yellow." Silver felt a shadow crawl over him sending a chill down his spine. He forced himself to turn around only to come face to face with Yellow.

"Ask her out," Berlitz's voice said again. Silver dropped Ruby and yelled out, "I RATHER DIE!"

Ruby and Yellow looked confused. "I don't know why, but happy to oblige," Yellow told him holding out a pokeball. Silver mentally smacked himself. He really needed to stop talking like that in front of Yellow, of all people.

"Do you plan on running for the rest of your life?" Berlitz's voice asked him.

"Um..." Silver pretended to ponder for the answer, "Yeah." With that he ran off to the pokemon center. Yellow rushed off after him. Ruby was left alone in the net.

"Um, Hello," he yelled, "Can someone get me out. I'm still a kidnapped celebrity." Then he noticed a itsy bitsy spider on the net (a microscopic one). "HELP ME!" he yelled, "CURSE YOU CELEBRITY KIDNAPPER!!"

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, Berlitz sipped her tea. She glanced at her watch. "Any moment now..." she said, "I guess it's time I taught the Hoenn professor about "Law Suits." He'll need it." She stood up and went to her jeweled phone. It was then that she caught sight of the news. "Lilycove destroyed," she muttered and listened closely. Apparently the only damages were (other than a destroyed city I mean) was a crying, yet unscratched, boy in a red shirt and white hat, who was sitting in a net with a spider no one else even saw.

Berlitz sweatdropped. "At least everyone with half a brain was saved." she said cooly, "I wonder why idiots are the only indestructable ones."

You know Ms. Berlitz...that's actually a very good question. (Wouldn't you agree?)

Now, Back to the outskirts of what was once Lilycove...

Silver was panting heavily. "Yellow must be stopped," he rasped. Silver had barely made it out of the city before it blew up. Good thing everyone was safely evacuated in time. He looked at his pokeballs. "Abra," he said weakly releasing the psychic, "Please take me to Littleroot now." He quickly opened the map. "It's here." He pointed to a little red spot.

The Abra nodded. In a flash Silver, found himself in front of Sapphire Birch's house. "Finally," he said suddenly rejuvenated. "Now Yellow will be stopped."

"Sapphire open up," Silver yelled banging her door. Professor Birch came out holding a phone. "My daughter in the nearby woods. I'm on the phone with the Lady of Sinnoh now." he said and shut the door. One of the things Berlitz told the Professor was to tell Silver, Sapphire's location and then slam the door in his face. But not before telling Silver who he was talking too.

Berlitz found great pleasure in tormenting those poorer than her (basically everybody). Silver was her favorite victim. He practically had Berlitzphobia after all she's done to him. Berlitz had no problem admitting that she did not like Silver and would secretly throw a party if Yellow won this battle. Besides her mansion was safe. If Yellow had to destroy everything else in the process...it was really a small price to pay.

Silver had almost no trouble finding Sapphire. But he did have a lot of trouble catching her. "If you want my help," Sapphire said, "You have to catch me first." Silver groaned.

"Oh come on you little barbarian," Silver yelled, "You know the situation. I'm paying you to beat up Yellow for me. She destroyed 3 places already. Do you want the world to end?" Sapphire hung upside down from a tree. Her leaf skirt was upside down too so Silver had to turn away. (Don't worry she has underwear underneath. It's basically her original cloths. I think you could see a picture of her original Leaf outfit on photobucket if you type in omni89 and look up volume 15)

"How much we talkin?" she asked trying to sound uninterested. Silver told her. Sapphire's eyes lit up. She jumped in front of him.

"We have a deal," she said and shook his hand. Silver smiled nervously. 'What's with girls and money," he thought, 'I'm gonna need to talk to Berlitz again.'

"So all I have to do is beat up Yellow, she calms down, you live and then you give me the money?" Sapphire asked. Silver nodded.

"Yes but you ain't getting a dime if Yellow kills you." he said strictly, "No money for no work." Sapphire nodded and began changing into the blue version of her Emerald outfit (the game not the boy). Silver had to turn away once more to avoid seeing anything. Couldn't Sapphire have a little more decency and change behind a tree or something. Or at least warn him before stripping off her leaves.

"Don't worry," Sapphire said pulling her shirt on, "It's Yellow. How bad could it be?"

'I am not even gonna answer that,' Silver thought looking around for running animals and pandomonium in the forest. A few minutes later it happened. "Guess she survived Lilycove," Silver said. Sapphire had gotten down into an animalistic position. Her blue eyes were glowing. Then Yellow arrived...

exactly 2 minutes and 3 seconds later...

"Hang on Sapphire," her father said as she lay unconcious in a hospital bed. Silver was looking at her limp form nervously. He couldn't believe how quickly Yellow beat her. When Sapphire wakes up, she'll want to kill Silver. Or her pride might be hurt. Either works. At least the second option would ensure his survival.

Oh and Where's Yellow you ask? After nearly killing Sapphire Yellow told Silver he should get her to a hospital and she'd kill him in exactly one hour. And SIlver's treasuring the minutes.

Just then Professor Birch handed him a paper. "What's this?" Silver asked coldly.

"A law suit," Birch said cheerfully, "Ms. Berlitz said that if Yellow hurts Sapphire I should sue you. Isn't it cool." Silver twitched.

'Damn you Berlitz,' he cursed.

Just then a doctor entered the room. "Mr. Birch," he said, "I have good news. You're daughter will be fine. And using new technology, we're gonna erase her memory of this incident so she doesn't feel trauma." Silver perked up at this.

"I have a question," he said, "If I survive this, can I come back here and erase my memory of this?" The doctor shook his head.

"Sorry The Lady of Sinnoh called and told every doctor, and medical related person that she'll pay us a fortune not to give a memory wipe to you. Tough Luck." the doctor explained.

Silver exited the hospital with only one thought on his mind. 'I'm gonna kill that woman.'

To be continued...

* * *

Tada. It's done. I just had to have Berlitz torture Silver like this. Oh and Blue's wrath sequel is now definite. But don't even ask about it until I'm done with this.

There will be a little ahem preview of it in Hotel Evil chapter 4. (To be posted in a few days time)

Oh and the part where Ruby says "(Truck passes by)..." that was to sensor Berlitz's unconfirmed name.

Oh and I will not be doing Blue's wrath alone. I will work on it with mayouh101. Yay!

Oh and the next chapter may or may not be the last. Depends on length. All I know is it'll be up this week.

Oh and I've got to stop saying "Oh and..."

* * *

Preview: Silver heads to good old Johto for some help from Crystal (not Gold). But his hour is now up which means Yellow's back. And expect some more abuse from Berlitz.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I know its been some time since I last updated (Sorry) . This is the last chapter of Yellow's Wrath but don't be sad! Mayouh101 and I will start work on Blue's wrath shortly. And now Yellow will do the disclaimer again due to the introduction of the only OC this story has

Yellow: THIS STORY ISNT OWNED BY CEM, NEITHER AM I BUT SHE KNOWS SILVER'S LOCATION SO I HAVE TO COMPLY! THE CHARACTER CHASE NIRVS BELONGS TO THE USER OF THE SAME NAME ALONG WITH LETA AND THE ENDING WAS THOUGHT UP BY SWIFTY.

Yellow calm down and don't be rude! With Chase's permission I've included (the 11 year old versions of) Chase and Leta to have 3 (well 4) people Silver turns to.

Warning: There is some 4th wall breaking in this chapter. Silver told me I should put up a warning but I don't know why. Do you? And Berlitz and I have joined forces this chapter.

Chase I'm gonna need you to sign a release form saying I, Cem, am not responsible for any abuse, trauma or injuries that happen to your characters. All the blame and law suits go to Silver or Yellow (though I don't recommend the second one) and any bills go to Berlitz.

Okay, I promise not to let Yellow get too close. (Well Berlitz is threatening me since I'm making her pay so I have no choice)

Moving on...

* * *

Silver crept around the shrubbery of Johto. His hour had ended an hour ago and he had to flee Hoenn. No, correction he didn't flee Hoenn. The champion and the Elite Four decided that he was responsible for Lilycove and until Yellow calmed down Silver was banned from the continent (Guess who gave the Elites that idea)(I'll give you a hint: She lives for Silver Torment)(No its not Yellow). And he couldn't go break his restraining order because Sinnoh banned him too. Silver felt that Kanto suffered enough already so Johto it was.

Or more specifically, Johto was the only place left where he could go to for help. Even if there was only one place to go to. Crystal's House. Anyone like Silver, or just with some common sense would know perfectly well to never EVER ask people who are idiots and perverts who can't tell the difference between a guy with long hair and a girl. Even if the guy ALREADY SPOKE WITH A PERFECTLY LOW GUY-ISH VOICE!

No, Yellow would have to bury him alive, kill him, and have him for dinner before Silver EVER went to Gold for help. And Crys was the only other pokedex holder left since Gold was out of the question, Silver was the victim, and Yellow created the situation (No it was Silver's fault people. He's just arrogant and will never blame himself)

But before reaching Crystal's house he ran into trouble. Yellow and a giant hammer. 'Okay what is with all girls and giant hammers?' Silver thought (anyone else think its getting kinda cliched?) before realizing who was in front of him. "Wait how'd you get here?" he asked backing off terrified.

"Cem told me your location in exchange for me being a disclaimer so I cut you off," Yellow told polishing her hammer and other tools. (Me (groaning): Yellow don't break the 4th wall! Say he's too predictable and you knew he'd come here.)

"I mean Cem said to say you're too predictable and that I knew you'd come here," Yellow said a little confused. (Me (defeated): Ok never mind I like the first 4th wall breaker more)

Silver sighed as well for Yellow's ditziness. But it couldn't be helped. That was what had made her cute. (o.o) Silver realized what he just thought and gasped. So did the imaginary Berlitz (Lets call her IB)

"I knew it," IB said appearing as a floating head next to Silver instead of an annoying voice, "You do like her. Say us both a funeral to attend and ask her out." Silver shook his head and blew IB away.

"Yellow I will not ask you out," he said backing off as she came closer, "Please don't hurt me. Chase after Gold or someone. He'll happily take you to a fancy restaurant. He'll marry you. He'll cherish you. I wont. So back off PLEASE!" (Berlitz: change those He'lls to I'lls to learn his true feelings)

Yellow's face got even scarier. "See you are evil. You're rude to innocent people. Think of everyone that suffered in Lilycove and Cinnabar and everywhere else," she said, "You caused this. The only way I'll forgive you is by killing you or having dinner with you." (Even though Yellow actually caused the craters not Silver)

"Listen to her," IB appeared again, "Unlike me, she actually likes you. I'm telling you this for your own good."

"I'm getting really sick and tired of you," Silver hissed rather loudly and still looking at Yellow. There was a brief moment of shock and silence then IB laughed coldly.

"Oh you've done it now," she said and disappeared. Yellow's face went from Ultra Scary to "SO-Scary-that-looking-her straight-in-the-eye-even-for-a-second-will-kill-you" Scary. Silver bit his lip.

"Um that wasn't meant for you," he tried to say but it came out as a child's wimper. If only Yellow could see IB. Then maybe he could explain. She raised the hammer.

"You're toast!" she yelled and prepared to swing it (not flatten, swing) at him.

"Uh Gyarados protect," Silver said. He was surrounded by his pokemon's green safety orb moments before the impact. It cushioned him from damage but sent him flying. Away, Away, Away.

Yellow hissed angrily. "Lucky," she muttered, "But according to this paper (I had to slip her) he will be back later so I should just wait. Or I can wait 10 minutes and go to this city." Yellow closed her eyes briefly to consider the options.

"I like option two!" she said, "Once I kill Silver I can find true happiness again!"

10 minutes later near This city...

"Hey he's waking up!" a girl's voice said. Silver opened his eyes weakly and saw a girl with dark brown hair over them.

"Blue?" he asked as she came into focus. But the girl wasn't Blue. She looked younger and had brown eyes (Note: I was using Lilineko's Leta pic as a visual. I think she has brown eyes.)

Silver sat up and looked at her confused. This girl had a green shirt on with a small heart on it and jeans. "Who are you?" SIlver asked. She smiled.

"Oh yay your awake!" she said, "I'm Leta Masters. Chase stop training and get over here. He's finally awake!" Silver gasped at the word "Finally." How long had he been unconcious? Where did Gyarados go? What if Yellow had found him already? But since he was alive it was safe to say Yellow didn't find him yet.

The boy Leta called Chase looked up from his training. He was nearby the whole time but really paid no attention to Silver due to the intense training he was going through.(More like his pokemon actually) Chase had short brown hair and brown eyes like Leta. He wore a cowboy hat, a blue denim jacket with a red shirt underneath and beige pants. (Once again I used Lilineko's pics as visuals. Those pics are really awesome)(Links in Chase's profile)

Next to him was an Espeon and an Umbreon. Silver looked at the umbreon strangely. Instead of Yellow or Blue rings like it was supposed to have, it's were red. Silver sighed a little relieved. If the rings were yellow, he'd get paranoia, mistake the Umbreon for the human, and end up getting banned from Johto too, and if it was Shiny, he'd remember his best friend and probably mistake it for her. Red rings were good. They'd keep him focused.

"Oh your awake," Chase said, "If your wondering about your Gyarados, we already put it in it's pokeball. Shiny pokemon too. Shame it wasn't wild."

Silver said nothing. Just stood up and brushed the dirt of himself. He (only then) noticed there was a pink blanket on him.

"We found you and the Gyarados knocked out here," Leta said cheerfully, "We thought we should make sure you were okay before leaving. Well I did anyway. Mr. Trainer over there just--"

"Anyway what happened to you?" Chase cut in shooting an annoyed glare at Leta. Silver folded the blanket and handed it to Leta.

"Thanks for the help but the less you know the better," Silver said, "I have to leave before...IT returns." Ever since Sapphire was hospitalized, Yellow became the new "It".

Chase and Leta blinked in confusion. "It?" Chase asked. Before anymore questions could be asked...

"Silver! Get out here and Die already," a voice was heard (by Silver). He gasped and jumped behind Chase.

"That it!" he said terrified.

"Did you hear something?" Leta asked. Chase shrugged.

"Maybe you need to see a doctor," Leta said, "I have an uncle who has a clinic somewhere nearby. You might have hit your head." Silver glared at her.

"How did you not hear it?" he barked, "She practically screamed it across the whole area." Then IB appeared laughing.

"What is it now?" Silver asked her. Chase and Leta huddled in a corner discussing if they saved an asylum escapee.

"I'm sorry Silver but," then she looked serious again, "Actually I'm not sorry. But you should have seen the look on your face." Silver suddenly found new hatred toward Berlitz. (Both of them)

"What did you do?" he demanded raising his voice with each word. Leta and Chase watched nervously as he yelled at thin air. (IB is a figment of Silver's imagination created out of fear for the real woman mixed with Yellow. Only he (and maybe some psychics) could see her)

Shadow (the Umbreon) and Sunny (the Espeon), our psychics in the story, sweatdropped as they watched Silver argue with his mind. "That boy sure is strange," Shadow told Chase, "He's arguing with the Lady of Sinnoh."

Leta raised a brow at this. "With (Silver yells)? But she's such a nice girl. We used to go to each others birthday parties all the time when we were kids." Leta explained. If Silver heard her, he'd make Yellow's day and laugh himself to death. But he was too busy arguing with IB to hear.

"What do you mean that was you?" Silver growled. If IB had a neck he strangle it. She closed her eyes to show superiority.

"I mean I read about Ventriliquism and decided to use Yellow's voice and scare you," IB said (now you know why Silver screamed.)

"If it means getting rid of you, I'll ask Yellow out," he hissed. IB nodded.

"That is my mission after all," she said. "That and--"

"SILVER GET OUT HERE AND DIE!" Yellow's voice was heard again. This time Chase and Leta heard it and looked around warily. Silver however had no reaction.

"Very funny Berlitz," he said to IB, "I'm not falling for this again." One's of IB's hands appeared and she smacked Silver.

"How stupid are you?" she said coldly, "A lady never uses the same trick twice."

"Hey if your done yelling at yourself," Chase called as IB faded, "We've got a problem." He pointed to a small girl with Blonde hair and a giant mallet glaring at Silver.

Silver saw her and nearly fainted again. "Not you again," he said now hiding behind a shocked Leta, "Please save me! She's been following me over Kanto, Sinnoh AND Hoenn. Is no place sacred?" Leta looked at Silver, then Yellow, then Silver again.

"Um blondie," she said, "Why exactly are you chasing him?" Silver expected Yellow to just say "out of the way" as usual but instead she told them the whole story. Well not exactly...

"I always do everything for him!" she said pointing at Silver, "But the one time I ask something from him. He laughs and calls me a comedian. He. Must. DIE!" Leta cocked her head in understanding and walked over to Yellow's side.

"Sorry kid but I'm gonna have to agree with her this time," Leta looked over at Chase, "If HE did something like this I'd be hunting him to the ends of the earth. And if I don't suceed, my big brother will." Silver silently thanked the great gods for not giving Yellow any siblings.

Chase on the other hand went over to Silver. 'Chase I really think this is a bad idea,' Shadow said nervously, "Leta has a mallet. And a big brother. And if you do this I think all your pokemon, and friends will side with her on the matter." Chase shook his head.

"Don't worry Shadow," Chase said and stroked the pokemon's fur. "It's only an innocent gesture. Besides underneath that scary frown, You've gotta admit, she is kinda cute." Shadow sweatdropped. If Leta heard that, it'd be Leta's wrath.

"Don't worry Silver," Chase said to the nervous boy, "I'll calm her down."

"Thanks and listen carefully," Silver said, "Do NOT battle! It'll kill your pokemon. It already killed Cinnabar and Lilycove." Chase smiled. (He thinks Cinnabar and Lilycove are pokemon at the moment)

"Relax," he said and approached Yellow. He got down on one knee and took her hand. "Yellow, if I may call thy that," he said like a lovesick Romeo. Leta raised a brow suspiciously. Yellow's anger softened slightly and became confusion. "I completely agree what thou's friend did was wrong."

"Traitor," Silver bristled. Leta crossed her arms. Sunny sudenly went into a daze.

'Uh-oh," she said to Shadow, 'The future does not look bright.' She had looked into future sight briefly and saw a hideous sight.

'What'd you see?' Shadow asked half-nervous. But Sunny shook her head.

'You'll see.' was all she said still shaking her head at her trainer's foolishness.

Now back to Romeo...

"Instead of chasing that unworthy soul around why not go on a date with me?" Chase asked her. Yellow's frown returned. Silver's jaw fell. Leta's magical mallet appeared, Sunny sighed and Shadow sweatdropped.

'Idiot,' the red-ringed Eon said.

"Chase," Leta hissed her anger rising. Yellow smacked his hand away.

"You two timer," she said preparing her cliched hammer, "You're just like Silver! But I wont kill you. Let your girlfriend do that. And my invitation cannot be passed on" Her attention turned to Silver. "Now you DIE!"

As Yellow started chasing Silver around again, Leta ganged up on Chase.

"Go on a date with me?" Leta mimicked his last words to Yellow. "And what was with that language?" Sunny and Shadow set up a tea party with their psychic powers. All of the other pokemon joined them. They did not want to get involved in the drama between "thy" trainers.

Meanwhile Berlitz watched the whole event via sattelite in her mansion. She slapped her forehead. "Idiot," she said, "I didn't expect him to get strangers involved. And he broke up a couple. I thought too poorly of that swine. (Not Silver another Swine)" She started looking at the damages caused by Leta and clicked some buttons on her calculator.

"According to this I will have to pay," her eyes narrowed at the numbers. After a brief silence she said, "This is all going on Silver's tab." She put her calculator away and resumed watching Silver's suffering.

Silver had just returned to Violet City, home of Crystal the Capture Pro. And he was just thrown out of the city, by Crystal the Capture Pro. As soon as she saw him, she said "I don't want to get involved. Ask Gold, he's good with this stuff." Then she threw him out.

Silver really underestimated Crys's strength. Apparently she wasn't such a frail girl after all. She had no problems kicking him out of the city as if he was a pokeball. But what would he do now? He couldn't ask Gold, the pervert. He'd most likely go Chase mode on Yellow too. Though if Yellow killed him, that wouldn't be a bad thing.

"But I can't go to Gold!" Silver whined, "He's the one person Berlitz and I agree on. He's a swine!" (And now you know). "But then again he is good with this stuff," Silver muttered reconsidering, "And if he fails, Yellow can always kill him." An evil smile crept on SIlver's face for the second time that day.

"Time to ask Gold," he finally said.

Gold listened to the story 5 times. Silver was starting to regret his decision. Gold was hopeless.

"Silver I really think you should listen to Ms. Berlitz,"Gold finally said, "You're probably a lousy date anyway and Yellow will go home afterwards and never bug you again. She'll probably go after me." Silver rolled his eyes.

He should have known, Gold would agree with Berlitz. While she (along with Silver) was praying for his funeral, he kept trying to win her over. Then Yellow appeared. But for once, Silver was glad to see her. Time for some revenge.

"Yellow!" he exclaimed, "This is the guy responsible for my atrocious behavior. If you kill him I'll die quietly." Yellow smiled.

"Okay," she said in her normal perky self but that quickly became Evil Yellow again. IB appeared shaking her head.

"You shouldn't make the poor and defenseless suffer," IB scolded, "Take some responsibility will ya?" Silver ignored her this time.

"I'm surprised your not yelling," he muttered as Yellow towered over Gold. Silver sat down by a tree looking a little bored. IB had the same look on her face.

"I honestly don't mind watching this," she told him but then they both opened their eyes in shock.

(A few horribly violent and Gold-pity-ish scenes later...)

"Never Mind! I DO mind watching this," IB said and willingly floated off. Silver pinned himself against the tree. That was just the scariest thing ever.

Gold was sprawled out on the ground, drooling (must be brain dead) bruised, and had a few fractured bones (maybe more than a few). Yellow was just cleaning the dirt of her hands.

"You're next!" Yellow hissed at him, "But I wont let you live." Silver looked at Gold nervously who apparently had amnesia. He kept wandering around aimlessly saying "Who, what, Where When am I?" (I know it contradicts the last paragraph)

"Maybe Berlitz was right," he said, "I want to live." He found out his legs have joined the dark side too. He couldn't run. He thought about all the days victims as Yellow came closer. And the craters. And the building! It took a whole building!

"Ok date or death?" he asked himself as Yellow came closer. Just as she was about to kill him he said.

"So uh...when and where do you want to have dinner?" he asked.

"How about 8 o'clock at my house?" Yellow said suddenly happy and perky again as if THIS WHOLE DAY (AND STORY) DIDN'T HAPPEN. Silver stared shocked.

"I've gotta listen to that woman more often," he muttered. "Okay. 8 it is." She jumped up and down joyfully.

They started walking off hand in hand (Silver was scared if he said no he'd die). He was still shocked at the power one question had and how Berlitz was right. Scary.

'Women are scary' he thought looking at the now cheery Yellow. 'No amount of Therapy will ever make this day seem normal.'

Just then Yellow said, "I'll cook tonight!" Silver paled in his mind but kept a happy face. Yellow was a horrible cook!

'I will be needing Doctor Blue after this day!' he said. IB appeared once more.

"True that boy," she said sadly, "True that."

THE END!

* * *

Yay Yay my 2nd complete multi-chap story. YAY!! And about the cooking thing: In terms of personality I'm a lot like regular nice sweet Yellow and I can't cook (my friends were criticizing my kitchen skills last night) so Swifty said "If Yellow cooks Silver's a goner..." and so this was born. And Doctor Blue is from a cancelled Cem project but a chapter called "Doctor Blue (Revisited)" will appear as chapter 5 in Hotel Evil.

Please Review this. This is the 2nd non one-shot fic that I've completed and feedback is appreciated. (Criticism (not flames) too)

And Chase: Please don't be mad at how I portrayed Chase, Leta, Sunny and Shadow. (Though I thought the pokemon turned out pretty well)

Now if y'all excuse me I have to go remind Swifty to post chapter 3 of HE and send me chapter 5. Bye Bye people.


End file.
